


A Soft Glow at Midnight

by Starbuck09256



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Cancer Arc, Fluff, MSR
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27216316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starbuck09256/pseuds/Starbuck09256
Summary: cancer arc
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	A Soft Glow at Midnight

She has been so tired. Work getting so much harder to hold her head up. Mulder carried her into her house last night just lifted her into his arms like some bride pulling off her shoes helping put her in pajamas. How the times have turned before she would imagine him taking her clothes off with chaste kisses and giggles. It wasn’t anything like that, it was getting her out of the shirt she threw up on, the 4 ounces of soup he had made her coming back up with all the tea she couldn’t bother to hold down. She hates tea now, the smell of it, the taste makes her think of death and all she wants is one of those terrible blended coffee drinks with whipped cream surrounding the top in delightful swirls. Waffles she wants waffles and bacon. All those years of eating sad little salads to die alone and looking awful. She does look awful her bones stick out of her face having finally lost that roundness she had fought against for years.

She rolls over coughing with blood soaking her hand, suddenly mulder is next to her. His voice cooing in reassurance. He never left he slept on her couch in his rumpled clothes his tie is still partially on. Oh god this man. He turns on the lamp the soft glow providing her with a visual of how sick she is. She feels a cold cloth on her face it feels amazing like he put it in the freezer just because he knew. “It’s not that bad” she whispers.

He huffs out in anger “right you’re fine, you passed out at work and threw up on yourself while convulsing, that’s not bad at all” his sarcasm like a knife in her soul.

“I…” she starts he pulls away after cleaning up her face.

“Sit up and lift up your arms your shirt is covered in blood” he states as he yanks her shirt off and moves to pull out a new shirt for her to slip on.

It’s one of his, he looks down at it with so much sadness his breathe coming out in a ragged jerks. She is sitting on her bed covering her chest with her hands.

“How do we do this Scully?” His voice breaking. He is staring down at his shirt with so much regret in his voice. “We never got to do all the things we should of done.” His voice barely a whisper.

She looks down at the covers images of them making love in her dreams flowing through her mind and the sadness becomes overwhelming. She’ll never know what they could have been. What their children would of looked like and while it might seem absurd to think that was a possibility she knows the probability of it was so high, higher than any chance of survival she might have now.

“I should have been loving you all these years.” His voice carries in the soft light of the room.

He hands her his shirt, he’s biting his lip and closing his eyes letting out a sniffle. She touches his hand her voice strangled from the pain.

“You were, you still are,” she states he looks at her. His eyes sliding shut in defeat.

He moves and sits next to her on the edge of the bed and rests his forehead against hers “til the end Scully” he says.

She kisses him softly. “With whatever time we have left,” she breathes a small half smile on her lips he nods sadly. When she wakes in the morning he brings her waffles and bacon and one of those blended drinks. Then they cry for everything they are going to miss together.


End file.
